


Late Night Talks

by alchemyandcoffee



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Varian sad hours, I dont regret it, M/M, Soft hours!!, no betas we die like morons, they arent in an established relationship but, theyre both pining hard, this was impulsive, took 8 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemyandcoffee/pseuds/alchemyandcoffee
Summary: Varian is never emotional.He keeps it all to himself and pretends he's never sad, or upset, or stressed.Only when the moon comes out, does he let any of these emotions out.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Late Night Talks

Varian is never emotional.

He keeps it all to himself and pretends he's never sad, or upset, or stressed.   
Only when the moon comes out, does he let any of these emotions out.   
Because, damn it.   
_ He misses his home. _ _   
_ Sometimes he regrets leaving Corona.   
Deep in his heart he knows leaving was the right thing, but sometimes...he just wants to go home.   
Whenever he looks at the moon, he remembers Cassandra.   
He remembers the stupid crush he had on her, and remembers how she fell into the same darkness he did.   
Only at night, when everyone else is asleep, he'll let his emotions out.   
So here he is.   
Laying on the grass, staring up at the night sky with small tears in his eyes as he remembers his life in Corona.   
It's pathetic.   
He's 17 years old and he still cries remembering his friends.   
"Hey."   
Varian quickly blinked away the tears and sat up, turning to see Hugo walking out of the tent, making his way towards Varian. "Oh. Hey blondie...why..are you up?"   
Hugo hummed, sitting down next to the fellow alchemist. "I could be asking you that, too. Why’re you awake, goggles?”   
Varian shrugged, looking away again. “Just...stargazing.”   
It’s an  _ obvious  _ lie, because Nuru would have come out with him to teach him about different constellations.   
“Without Nuru? Yeah right.”Hugo snorted, looking at the sky with a bored expression. “You know, I ain’t as bad as she claims I am. You  _ can  _ talk to me.”   
Hugo...he’s been with the group for a few months.   
He’s from a technologically advanced kingdom, and he’s an inventor.   
Varian isn’t going to lie, he actually looks up to Hugo.   
Both literally and figuratively.   
“It doesn’t matter.”   
Another thing?   
Hugo can tell when someone is upset, or even remotely distressed in some way.   
He can practically read Varian like an open book sometimes.   
Of course, he is surprised by the younger occasionally.   
Hugo admires Varian, too, for Varian’s determination and creativity.   
He’s smart, for a 17 year old, and Hugo was pleasantly surprised when Varian admitted he’s been doing alchemy since he was younger.   
“Come on, hair-stripe. What’s going on? Bottling it up can’t be healthy.”   
He’s right.   
Varian hates that Hugo’s right.   
Varian  _ shouldn’t  _ bottle it all up, it’s bound to come out eventually.   
It’ll just slowly crush him if he keeps hiding his emotions.   
That isn’t safe or wise.   
“...not a word of this goes to Yong or Nuru, alright?”Varian glanced at Hugo, his baby blues clouded with a look of  _ pain. _ _   
_ “Of course. You have my word.”   
Varian sighed, nodded, and turned back to looking up at the moon.   
“I miss my home.”Varian eventually let out. “I miss my home. I miss my friends. My dad..”   
“Mh? Tell me ‘bout ‘em.”Hugo flopped down onto his back, his hands behind his head as he listened to the smaller man talk.   
“All of them?”   
“All of ‘em.”   
Varian smiled slightly, before humming and laying on his back next to Hugo. “Well...there’s Rapunzel. The princess. She was always...too nice to me. And far too forgiving. She gave me a second chance when nobody else wanted to. Then there’s Eugene...he and I had a stupid ‘team’...”   
“Oh?”Hugo smirked a little, very curious.   
Varian let out a small laugh. “Yeah. Team Awesome. It wasn’t...really that interesting but...man. It was fun. And cool! Really cool!”Varian shifted into a small silence, staring at the moon as he contemplated something. “...and Cassandra.”   
“Uh oh. I know that look. What happened to her?”   
“...she took the same path as I did. Cassie...she was nice. She just...didn’t know how to handle it and...she took the dark route. I wish...I wish I could’ve done something  _ more  _ to try and help her. I’ve gotta be honest here, right?”   
“You don’t have to lie to me.”   
Varian let out an awkward chuckle, accompanied by a shy smile and him rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, fine. I used to have a total crush on Cassie..don’t laugh at me, Hugo.”   
Hugo was probably biting back a laugh, but he had a grin on his face. “I’m not laughing’. Nope.”   
“ _ Moving on-” _ Varian huffed, crossing his arms slightly. “Then...there’s my dad. He meant well. Always did. He said he was proud of me, even if I did...destroy our village a few times. By accident, of course.”   
“Of course.”Hugo snorted.   
“Stop laughing at me! I’m being honest here!”   
Hugo couldn’t help it and started laughing at how  _ frustrated  _ Varian was.   
_ ‘Cute..’ _ _   
_ Hugo opted to ignore his thought process, grinning. “I’ll stop, I’ll stop. But wow. You accidentally destroyed your village??”   
“I was working on a thing. It was an invention under the surface that would create hot water. It was good in theory but the practice builds? And getting it perfect? Awful. It works, but still. A lot of errors and a lot of destruction.”   
Hugo smiled a little. “How did you even get into alchemy and inventing?”   
“Oh. I’m not sure. I’ve always been... _ special  _ as my dad put it. He really means I was too adventurous and curious. I like the way things work. Always have..when I was little I got my dad to read me alchemy books to get me to sleep. Dad taught me how to read and write just because I wanted to pursue alchemy. He’s a good dad. Says mom would be proud of me, just like he is..I wish I’d met her.”   
“I’m sure she’d be proud of you, hair-stripe.”Hugo hummed, reaching over and ruffling Varian’s hair.   
Varian snorted softly. “Y’know, Eugene called me hair-stripe.”   
“Oh.”Hugo paused, then looked at him. “Want me to stop?”   
“No!”Varian blurted, face growing red as he realised how fast he said that. “No. It’s...kinda nice being called that again…”   
Hugo laughed softly, grinning. “Alright, alright. I’ll call you it more often then, goggles.”He winked.   
“Don’t be a dick, Hugo.”Varian laughed.   
“Shh, Nuru might hear you. You owe her a lot of silver by now.”   
“Ugh.”Varian sighed. “Who even gave her the idea of a swear jar? It’s torture. I mean, I get it. Yong’s 12, he picks up other people’s habits. But really? I’m 17, dammit. I should be able to say fuck without getting lynched.”   
“You’re...really passionate about that, huh?”Hugo hummed, raising a brow.   
“Dad always had a rule when I was back home. I couldn’t swear, no matter how badly I fucked up my projects.”   
“Did you...follow that rule?”   
“Only when he was around.”Varian shrugged softly then sighed as he looked back up at the moon. “Thanks.”   
“For?”   
“...listening. I’ve never really been good at...talking about my emotions. Not even my dad knew what was on my mind half of the time.”   
“Oh.”Hugo paused.   
Honestly, he didn’t expect Varian to be bad with emotions.   
He assumed that Varian would be good with handling all his emotions.   
“Then…”He hummed, shifting to lay on his side. “No problem, hair-stripe.”   
Varian also shifted onto his side, and shot Hugo a tired smile. “I mean it, blondie.”   
“You look spent.”Hugo muttered, gently taking his glasses off.   
He decided a while ago that he’s sleeping out here with Varian.   
Varian hummed. “You don’t look too good either.”   
“That’s why I’m going to sleep. You should do the same.”   
Varian didn’t put up a fight as he sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Goodnight, Hugo.”He yawned out before shutting his eyes, dozing off minutes later.   
Hugo stared at him for a while, just...watching for a little bit.   
Hugo’s been struggling with his own feelings recently, specifically towards Varian.   
Hugo shook his head with a small smile as he shut his eyes, whispering his words softly into the darkness.   
The darkness that will hopefully swallow his words.

“Goodnight, love.”   



End file.
